Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a mower equipped with a cutting bar and having cutting elements extending above a housing, each of the cutting elements being guided and driven in rotation around an axis directed upward by a guiding and driving bearing which includes a casing centered in a corresponding bore made in the upper part of the housing, a guiding bearing mounted in said casing and a shaft guided in said casing with the help of the guiding bearing, said shaft being equipped at its upper end with a fastening part for fastening a corresponding cutting element and at its lower end with a second gear extending inside the housing and meshing with at least one first gear also housed inside said housing, said second gear having an outside diameter which is less than the diameter of the corresponding bore made in the upper part of the housing, each of said guiding and driving bearings being fastened to the upper part of the housing by bolts the shanks of which extend out of the upper part of the housing and nuts screwed on said shanks, said housing being formed by said upper part and a corresponding lower part assembled in a removable way by assembly members.